dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plusle and Minun (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Su): Plusle and Minun can make a 50 ft. ranged touch attack at will as an attack action. This deals 2d6 + Plusle or Minun's Charisma modifier electricity damage. This is an Electricity effect. (Su): 1/3 rounds, a Plusle or Minun may unleash a 30 ft. cone of electricity. This deals no damage, but all in the area must still make a DC 17 Ref save or be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. (Su): If it has charged up, a Plusle or Minun may unleash a blast of electricity. A 10' burst centred on the critter catches all in the area. It deals 2d6 electricity damage per hit die, with a DC 17 Ref save for half. If it had charged up twice, then it deals 3d6 damage per hit die and the DC increases by +2. Discharge may only be used once per hour, and fatigues the user. (Ex): Plusle and Minun have a synergistic effect on each other. If a Plusle is within 30' of a Minun, the Minun gains a Deflection bonus to AC and Resistance bonus to saving throws, both equal to Plusle's Charisma modifier. If a Minun is within 30' of a Plusle, the Plusle gains a +2 bonus to the save DCs of its abilities, and a number of bonus d6 of damage on all electricity effects equal to Minun's Charisma modifier. :Example: a standard Plusle and Minun stand next to each other. Minun's AC becomes 21 (flat 17 touch 19) and saves become +11/+14/+9. Plusle deals 6d6+4 with Spark, Thunder Wave is DC 19, and Discharge deals 18d6 damage with a DC of 19, unless it charged up twice, where it deals 25d6 with a DC of 21. (Ex): Due to their electrical natures, Plusle and Minun can individually mess with electrical systems, activating simple devices and causing malfunctions in anything. Computer systems are allowed a Fortitude save against a DC of 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha mod. They also receive a +2 bonus on Use Magic Device checks in general, or +5 for electric devices. If there is one of each, they can carefully utilise even complex machines and computers simply with electrical control. They also double the bonuses. (Ex): If a Plusle or Minun spends a full round charging up, they can build up their electrical power. This grants several benefits: they emit light as per the spell, but the flickering light grants a 20% miss chance to attacks made against them. They also gain temporary HP equal to 10 + their HD. These effects end in 5 rounds, or as soon as they use an Electricity effect, which gains the following benefits: *Empowered damage (does not apply to Discharge) *Double duration *+2 to the save DC (does not apply to Discharge) (Sp): As a full round action, Plusle or Minun can cast a combination spell of fox's cunning, owl's insight and eagle's splendor, all on themselves, with a CL equal to their HD. (Su): With a touch attack and a Move action, a Plusle or Minun can pass any enhancement bonuses over to an ally of their choosing. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20